Yuko Komiyama
Yuko Komiyama (小見山 優子) is a former Capcom sound composer best known for her work on the Monster Hunter series. She is also known as Komio. History Joining the company in 2002, Komiyama was originally involved with the Mega Man X series of games, replacing the departed Naoto Tanaka (aka Akemi Kimura) as sound director for Mega Man X7 (which featured a fusion of electric and rock elements) and X8 (more rock oriented). In addition to the change in genre, she is also known to utilize motifs; this is especially apparent in X8. She was also a sub composer for Command Mission, the series' RPG-spinoff, and composed promotional music for Glass Rose, working with Seiko Kobuchi in both instances. After the Mega Man X series, Komiyama would then become a regular composer for the Monster Hunter series, beginning with its first portable entry. She is also noted for writing the lyrics for the series' vocal themes alongside Kaname Fujioka. Komiyama left the company in 2010 and founded comymusic, where she works freelance. In 2013 she joined sound production company "Unique Note". Production History *''Mega Man X7'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Sound) *''Glass Rose'' (2003) -- Promotion Video Music Composition *''Disney's Hide & Sneak'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Capcom Co., Ltd.) *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (2004) -- Sound Composer *''Mega Man X8'' (2004/2005) -- Sound Composer *''Rockman X8 e-Capcom Original Special Sound CD'' (CD) (2005) *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Staff) *''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Composer (Capcom) *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff), Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) *''Monster Hunter Frontier'' (2007) *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Staff), Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Composer *''Capcom Music Collection Vol.1'' (CD) (2010) Song Credits Mega Man X7 *Title Call -- Composition & Arrangement *Awake Road Again ~ Highway Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Just before Red ~ Palace Road Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Combination ~ vs Mega Scorpio -- Composition (w/Shinya Okada) *Decisive Battle ~ vs Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Relation ~ vs Red -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Provocation -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Signas -- Composition & Arrangement *Beginning ~ Theme of Red -- Composition & Arrangement *Tragedy -- Composition & Arrangement *Nightmare ~ Ending of Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *No Holdin' Back ~ Demo of Mega Man X7 -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Mega Man X: Command Mission *Sorrow and Regret I -- Composition & Arrangement *Epsilon First Movement -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Epsilon Second Movement -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Shinya Okada) *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X8 *Theme of "Rockman X8" -- Composition & Arrangement *Intrusion Crabz-Y -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Maverick -- Composition & Arrangement *VS 8Boss Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *VS 8Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Angry 8Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Jakob -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Vava Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Vava -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Palace -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Sigma Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Sigma -- Composition (w/Naoto Tanaka), Arrangement *VS Lumine ~ The first form -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Lumine Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Lumine ~ The second form -- Composition & Arrangement *Paradise Lost -- Composition & Arrangement *Intermission -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right's Capsule -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Hunter Base ~ Going to the front -- Composition & Arrangement *Hunter Base ~ Doubt -- Composition & Arrangement *Hunter Base ~ Wickedness -- Composition & Arrangement *Hunter Base ~ Intermission -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Weapon Get! -- Composition & Arrangement *Result -- Composition & Arrangement *Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Save & Load -- Composition & Arrangement *Option -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo ~ Deepening mystery -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo ~ Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo ~ Perplexity -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo ~ Advancement -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo ~ With the Hunter Base -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Appearance of Lumine -- Composition & Arrangement *Appearance of Vava -- Composition & Arrangement *Appearance of Sigma -- Composition & Arrangement *Betrayal -- Composition & Arrangement *Oncoming Generation -- Composition & Arrangement *Problem -- Composition & Arrangement *Fate to fight -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track "Result" -- Composition & Arrangement [NOTE: Command Mission (PS2 Version) demo only] Rockman X8 e-Capcom Original Special Sound CD *Theme of "Rockman X8" ~e-capcom Remix -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Maverick ~e-capcom Remix -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter 2 *Song of Beginning -- Lyrics (w/Kaname Fujioka) *The Song Dedicated to Life -- Lyrics (w/Kaname Fujioka) Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Another Pleasure -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Awakening Chapter ~ Soul Carried by Song -- Lyrics (w/Kaname Fujioka) Monster Hunter 3 *Tremor of Both Sea and Land / Lagiacrus -- Composition & Arrangement *Success!!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Everlasting Words -- Lyrics (w/Kaname Fujioka), Composition & Arrangement *To Be One with Life -- Composition & Arrangement *Voracious Devil / Ibirujo -- Composition & Arrangement Capcom Music Collection Vol.1 *Makaimura Hunter (Makaimura Arrange Version) -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Female people